Camomile's Ginjinka Wish
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A girl makes a wish upon of star to have her Arcanine, Raichu, Zorua, Lucario, Flygon, and Absol become human. 6 different personalities all love the same girl. Romance and comedy blowout! Requested by The Amazing Blue Fox. Also, rated M ;)
1. Camomile's Wish

** Camomile's Ginjinka Wish  
**

**I think I have quite the obsession with harems. :/ This time though, it's a girl that's loved by a lot of guys! The Amazing Blue Fox requested this lovely harem story and hopefully she, and you all, will love this. Well, enjoy~!**

* * *

Have you ever wished upon a star? Yeah I know, it's pretty ridiculous if you think your dreams will come true. In anime, these types of things are very often. I love anime... it makes all the impossible things...possible. To express my love for it, I go to school in cosplay instead of the actual uniform. Everyone gave me weird stares and the principle lady would chase me down the hallways to take it off but now, they've pretty much gotten used to it. I love to wish upon a beautiful star. One wish I wish for is to have been born with a different name. Camomile... that is my name. Camomile is a tea, receiving my name from that due to having the similar colors of it; Blondish-Brown hair and bright green eyes and to complete it, having to wear a camomile flower in my hair. That name...oh, how I hate it so. To most, it fits a strange rich girl such as myself. I feel it does not at all. So, I ask everyone to call me Rui. The name is so...lovely.

This night, I wish for one thing in specific: I wish to have my six Pokemon turned into humans. My six Pokemon: Absol, Zorua, Flygon, Lucario, Raichu, and Arcanine. My lovely boys... they are my only friends to me. The others, they only love me for my beauty and intelligence. These six, they love me...for me. If they were to be human, that would be fantastic. "Yes...it would." I say to myself, staring out of the big white moon as a star shoots by.

It's morning now. My alarm clock is ticking. I don't want to wake up though, not just yet. I just want to... sleep in. School starts way too early; no way I'm getting up. **"Rui..." **Hm? Who's voice was that? The head butler, who would usually wake me up, sounds nothing like this. This voice is...scrunchy sounding. **"Yo, Rui!" **Well whatever what the voice is, I want to sleep in. **"RUI!" **"Gyah!" I sit up in the blink of an eye; so much for sleep. I snarled. "Goodness, was it really necessary to-" I jawdropped. Right infront of my face was a boy with a smug expression. He has red eyes and black dreadlocks. "Lu...cario?" **"Yep!" **No. No, no, no, no. My dream hasn't really come true...?! I looked around my room to see the other 5; it was true after all!

All of the guys had the shapes of humans! They all looked at theirselves with the same shocked expression I had on my face. They all had clothes on, thankfully. **"Rui-chan!" **Zorua hopped on my lap. **"Look at us! We're humans now! Isn't that amazing?!" **"W-Why yes, it is! I actually cannot believe it worked!" Zorua had dark red/black spiky hair and teal eyes. I can see he's still the cheerful little cutie he always is.

**"Miss Camomile!" **Flygon ran over to me as well, gripping my shoulders. **"Surely nothing happened to YOU, right?!" **I nodded rapidly, gently taking his hands. "Be calm! I'm fine! I promise!" Flygon had green hair in ponytails in a similar style he had as a Pokemon and black eyes with red-framed glasses. Back as a Pokemon and still, he's very protective of me and has a near heart attack if he sees any sort of pain upon me. He's very mature, but that can drop easily of he sees someone trying to get too close to me, as he's apparently the only one who can.

**"W-Wow. Look at us, Ruin..." **Raichu stared at himself. He has long multicolored hair (orange toned blonde and brown at end) and brown eyes. As a Pokemon, Raichu and I love to watch anime and read manga together. We also are big airheads together since we daydream so much. I just wish he wasn't awkward around other people and trust that prankster Lucario of mines. Also, why the n at the end of my name? :/

**"Oh... we really are humans." **Absol said in his dead tone as usual. Anything other than a stoned faced expression is the last thing you'll ever see. It's not because he's cold, but he's just...distant. It will be Judgement Day the day he ever blushes, or pretty show any other expression. He, of course, has long white hair and red eyes.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" **All of us (except Absol) shrieked. It was Arcanine. He was the biggest and tallest of them all, sporting spiky white hair and black eyes and also a beard. Yep, still the intimidating big ol grouch, even as a human. Also, like Flygon, he's very protective of me too, but feels violence is the answer sometimes for protecting me.

**"Hey!" **Flygon shouted at him. **"Watch your tone! You scared Miss Camomile, you oversized demoniac twit!" **(sigh) Here we go again...

**"What did you say?! Besides, why are you all around her like that?!" **

**"Unlike you, we would not slash anybody just to give her the unnecessary company YOU give her!"**

**"U-Unnecessary?! She doesn't feel that way at all, I BET!"**

**"Pah! Such tomfoolery! Even you, you barbarian mutt, know that you are practically a stalker!" **

Lucario interjected. **"Kind of ironic since you two are kiiiind of the sa-"**

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, you inferior swine! Now as I was saying, keep away from her because I KNOW you will do something horrible to her, you discourteous, dissarayed dog!"**

**"You know what?! I'll punch you square in the face, you stupid big-words-I-don't-know using geek looking dork!"**

Yada, yada, yada. It's always arguing with these two. **"Excuse me..." **Absol showed me the alarm clock. **"I believe it's time for school, Camo." **"Oh dear, I completely forgot about school!" I simply threw on shoes and grabbed my suitcase; I'll just claim I cosplayed some girl from an anime who normally wears pajamas.

**(Meanwhile with the guys after she leaves, told in my POV)**

Flygon and Arcanine eventually stopped fighting after some time. Raichu was reading a manga, Zorua was playing with some toys, Absol was reading a book and Lucario was poking him because, well, he was bored. Pretty much, no one payed attention nor cared about the two that were just fighting just now.

Arcanine: (panting) You... (realization) Wait, where the hell is Rui?!

Flygon: (scoff) You just noticed, witless rouge? I do worry about her going to school in pajamas, though. My, I don't want to think about the number of boys that might stare at her-

***SLAM***

Arcanine: AND SOME FUCKING LITTLE CUNT DOES, I'LL FUCKING SMASH THEIR FACE IN!

Flygon: You over supersized brute! Don't destroy the house and calm down!

Lucario: (still poking Absol) Yeah, I'm with ya, man! Nobody's not gonna touch MY wife like that!

Flygon: Miss Camomile would NEVER want a laughable excuse of a gentleman such as yourself for a husband! I would be much more fitting for her. We are both mature and captivating...unlike a certain malodorous DOG!

Arcanine: Shut your mouth, bitch! I'm a human now and nobody but ME will be romantically close to her! I-I mean, nobody but me will pr-protect her and stuff, yeah!

Lucario: Pffft, it's obvious dude. You so love her.

Raichu: Yeah. In fact, I think he does the most out of all of us.

Arcanine: (blushing) No I don't! YOU do!

Raichu: Of course I do! I love her very much!

Zorua: Me too! Me too!

Lucario: You know I love my wife! In fact, I'll greet her with a bucket full of flour hanging above the door as a welcome home present~!

Absol:...I also love her. Lucario, do not do such a thing also.

Flygon: Though we all love her...does she have somebody else that she loves?

All:...

It became quiet that very second. They've never thought about it. As Pokemon, they've still maintained their personalities and the love they have for her. All of them grew up with her even when they were unevolved. 6 mass different personalities yet the same wish of receiving the greatest love from Camomile. The six decided that, they will try their best to win her heart, no matter what it costs!

* * *

**Endio~! Not bad, am I right? So yeah, le requester, she told me that this is a lot like Ouran Host which I have watched before, but not a lot of, so expect a lot of comedy! Of course, look forward to the OTHER things that'll come soon. ;) Well, see ya!**


	2. Absol's Emotions

** Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 2**

**So here's where it gets interesting! I have a feeling you'll like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 2: Absol's Emotions_

**"BARBAROUS, INCLEMENT MUTT!" **

**"COCK SUCKING FAGGOT!"**

"Ai yai yai..." There they go again, Flygon and Arcanine... I can hear them all the way here in my room. It's a shame, really. I mean, these two argue so much, it makes Groudon/Kyogre and Palkia/Dialga look like best buddies. "When will it all end..." ***creak* **"Oh, who is it?" It was just only Absol. He came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Oh, come here to read, too? Or rather, to get away from THOSE two?" **"Both..." **I chuckled. Sometimes the pure bluntness of his comments is just so funny! That still doesn't change the fact that I...want him to smile or show some kind of emotion. Oh well... "Haaah..." Horror manga...such a beautiful genre. The darkness, the story, and the well detailed blood...such a truly fantastic novel too much for any immature child.

I take my eyes off the book to look at Absol. His eyes paced across the pages of the book quite rapidly. He is a fast reader, after all. Even as a Pokemon, he'd get a book and read it and in that same fast pace, too. He catches me looking at him. "Oh, don't mind me. It's just that, you are so...interesting to look at when you read." My, that was an odd thing to say of me. "N-Never mind that last part. Moreover, what are you reading? Do you mind if I ask?" **"...A romantic novel." **"Oh...I see!" Talking to him for some reason is always...somewhat awkward. I guess it's because...how lifeless the tone in his voice is. It's like, you cannot tell if he's interested or irritated to talking to somebody when they ask him something.

"Well, if you're wondering what I'm reading, it's a horror novel! My, aren't they just the beautiful things?! Such a story, amazing characters, and a marvelous plot twist! Haah... don't you think they're better than ro-"

**"I'm trying to read. Please be quiet..." **

"O-Oh, okay. I'm sorry..." I sigh. I guess there's just no way to open up to him. It also seems I irritated him, too...

I don't know if he feels the same, but for me, the whole time was an uncomfortable silence. I wonder that maybe the reason he's never smiling or showing emotion is because...he doesn't like it here anymore? I mean, those two boys arguing everyday is very annoying. Lucario with his constant pranking can also be nerve-wrecking. Zorua and Raichu aren't really problems, but still...it's anything but peaceful and quiet like it is now in this house. Just the thought that he isn't happy here...makes me very sad. "..." I put my book down. Great, look what I've done: such soul-crushing thoughts have made me a bit depressed. I heard Absol get up and start walking, but having my eyes closed, I didn't know where. "Absol..." My eyes slowly open in shock from...a pair of arms wrapping around me. Strands of white hair rested on my shoulder and I could feel a deep breathe right in my ear. "Absol...!" He had his head resting on my other shoulder.

**"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." **Is he talking about when he wanted me to be quiet? "N-No, it's fine! I-It was my fault, after all..." I was very nervous talking. Is it because he's so close to me? **"I...love you too, you know. Just like the other 5... I want to become closer to you..." **Though it shouldn't had been surprising to hear that, my face still turned red. He brought his head up and stared right into my eyes. That made my face an even deeper red. His hypnotizing red eyes had me so absorbed in them that I didn't notice his face coming closer. I finally snapped back into reality when I felt a pair of soft lips touch against mine. In a reaction of utter shock, I push him off me. "Wh-Wh-Wh-*gasp*" An illusion. Clearly an illusion, yes? The red on his face, other than his eyes, were...blush? No, no, no, no. Absol NEVER blushes. Though last time I checked, I have perfect vision. No need for glasses or eye contacts.

He turned his face away. **"I'm sorry...!" **He brought his fingers to his lips. **"I...you were just so close, Camo, and...seeing as how I love you so much, I..." **I turn his face back to me and return the kiss. **"!...Mmm..." **I could feel his bodyheat warming me. I felt his arms wrap around my back. I am surprised myself I kissed him. I guess that... his one in a million blush and such an adorable reaction to kissing me just made me do it. "Mmm..." I felt his tongue touching against mine. I rolled his tongue up with mine while he kept smacking against my lips. Our slight moans and the wet kissing sounds filled the room.

"Haa.." I broke out of the kiss. Both of our faces were red, mine's especially. I rested my head against his chest to catch some air. That kiss felt so...good. That could probably explain the strange tingle in my body. **"Camo..." **"...Hm?" He pointed to the book I was reading before. **"Umm...would you mind if we read it together?" **I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course. I cannot see why not." My face was still burning red. It did not help that I was sitting on his lap also. I was surprised I was able to concentrate on reading even after that. Until he put his hand on my leg. "*gulp*..." I thought nothing of it. Then he brushed his hand up against my thigh and flicked his tongue on the back of my ear. I started shivering a bit. He pecked my neck from the top to bottom of it, making me flinch. "A-Absol, please...I'm trying to read..." **"Me too..." **He slowly carresed my arm with his hand. **"I'm reading...your every movement, your every reaction depending on where I touch you. It's the only "book" I could ever have such a deep interest in..."**

Concentrating on the book now was near impossible. **"However, I'm at a part in the book that is not the most interesting. So...in order to leave that part..." **He pulled the top of my dress down until my bra showed. **"I shall skip to those pages." **He cupped my bra with a grip. "Ha...!" His fingers touching me in such a place... I didn't know what to say. I wasn't someone of a large chest size, so no boy would ever try to do such things to me. To actually experience it...it's quite something. **"Ah...looks like a page is sticking out." **"Huh...?" I didn't know what he meant until he brought his fingers to my nipples sticking out the bra and pinched them. "Haa!" I closed my eyes. Why did that simple pinch make me shriek like that? **"Such an interesting page...I want to see more." **He unlocked my bra and threw it off. He repositioned me. My top back rested on his arm while my butt sat on his legs. I was covering my chest out of pure embarrassment. He moved my arms away. **"Do not be so shy, Camo. Let me...read you."**

He brought his head down to my chest. He enclosed my left nipple with his mouth. "Ahh..ah.." I could feel his tongue caressing it. "Haah...haah..." I shifted my legs constantly. I panted hard and my eyes dazed. I felt his hand cup my other breast. He softly groped it, grinding my nipple inbetween his fingers. "A-Absol..." I brushed my fingers through his hair. I kept my hand there and forced his head down just a bit. I felt his tongue had stopped licking me, but instead, he started sucking on it. "!" I tried my best to hold in a loud moan. I locked hands with his free hand while his other still had my back in place. I felt the strange feeling especially down below me. My panties felt wetter and my thighs grinded together with much more ease. I wanted Absol to...read me there. I took his free hand and brought it down to the unceasing sensation inbetween my legs. I made his fingers press against it. "Aah..it feels..." It was like could finally keep my legs in place.

I made his fingers slowly glide against my panties. "Your fingers. They feel so- haah!" He took control of that hand, now. He pressed against it harder. He slid his finger in my cameltoe and then pinched my clitoris. "H-Haa, aah! Pl-Please, read me some more, please..." **"Haah..." **After such a while, he lifts his mouth away from my nipple. He then...shook his head? **"For now...I put down my book." **"Huh? Put it down?" He lifted my dress up and removed his hand from between my legs. I sat up. "Absol, why? Why so soon that you finish?" He rubbed my head with his hand. **"The rest of the book... I cannot read yet. I wish to read to the conclusion, I really do, but alas, I can't." **I.. don't get it at all. **"I have to wait to see...if I am really worthy of reading the conclusion...of you and I. However, I have to get through five pages that may be...very difficult to read. If I can get through these five pages... then the conclusion, I will most certainly be able to read." **

"Huh...?" Five pages...the conclusion...I know he means something behind, but...what? **"Hm hm hm..." **H-Huh? HUUUUUUUUUUH?! He...chuckled? And in order to, he would have to...smile...?! At the speed of a racehorse, I flashed a picture of that very mystical face. **"Camo? Wh-What are you doing?" **"I captured a snapshot more worthy than that of a shiny Mew." This camera...I will have to keep it securely locked up. Absol tried grabbing for the camera, but oh no, he would not get rid of such a beautiful thing! **"C-Camo! Give it back! Please~!" **He whined for it, me dodging his every attempt at getting it.

It takes time, I believe, to make the emotions come out of one is normally emotionless. Even after all that, Absol still went back to being his monotone self. However, he's opened up a bit easier now. Well, not that it's still not very rare. "5 pages..." What did he mean by this? What were these "5" pages that he claims will be very hard for him to read? Maybe I'll find out. Maybe...

* * *

**Endio! So here's what'll happen; sexual scenes will happen, but not actual sex. Why? Because, well, Camomile's a virgin and it's only sensible that the person she truly loves shall take that "gift" away from her. Who will it be? I'm not telling you. :D Just keep on reading and we'll see~**


	3. The Verbose Flygon

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 3**

**Wasn't Absol's chapter lovely? Well, here's the OH so lovable Flygon's "route." Hope ya like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Verbose Flygon_

**"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"**

**"WATCH THAT LANGUAGE OF YOURS, UNCULTIVATED DOG!"**

"Sigh..." Here these two go, fighting again. I have to admit, if there were an entertainment show to happen at my school, I would bring these two; I would win a gold medal indefinitely. The two yelled back and back, while the other 4 of us tended to our own business. The two kept yelling at each other back and back and honestly, I was starting to become very annoyed. Then it was starting to turn violent. Flygon balled his fist.

**"PERISH, YOU DEFORMED WASTE OF LIFE!"**

"Stop it, you two-" ***BONK***

Flygon hit me square on the head as soon as I got inbetween the two. Everyone did a very loud gasp. **"D-Dude!" **Lucario yelled out. **"Don't hurt my wife like that! You know what, I'll put a rocket in your bed as punishment!" **

**"He's not going to fall for it now that you told him..." **Raichu facepalmed. Lucario slapped his forehead. **"Oh yeah, that's right! I'm so stupid!" **

When I looked to Flygon, he looked like he has just seen a mass murder. His face was pale and he was trembling. "Flygon?" It's not like it hurt THAT bad. Arcanine on the other hand looked like he was going to slash him into two. **"M-M-Miss Camomile..." **He looked down. "Flygon...i-it's okay. It didn't hurt that much, it's oka-"

**"I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY!"**

Then he bolted out of the room and slammed the door. "Flygon, wai-" **"GET BACK OVER HERE, MOHERFUCKER!" **Arcanine charged out of the room. Oh dear, if Arcanine catches up to him...oh boy, that won't be good. **"Camo..." **Absol spoke from the distance. **"Don't just stand there. You should go after them, right?" **I came to the realization and nodded. "Yes. You're right." I left out of the room, too. Oh please, oh please, don't let him had found him.

I saw Arcanine downstairs. He was panting hard and looking around. "Arcanine?" I caught his attention. **"I can't find that fucker! I swear when I find him, he's DEAD." **I gave him a stern look. "No he's not! That bonk was just an accident. No harm done." **"So WHAT if it were an accident?! NOBODY leaves alive when they hurt you! Don't you understand?!" **I sighed. He's caring, but so rough. I need to calm him down.

I pulled his arms to bring his head down and patted his head. "Good boy. Good boy~!" He smacked my hands away. **"D-Damnit!" **His face was red. **"D-Don't DO that! You know it makes me feel all...stupid!" **In his original state, he absolutely loves pettings. He would always rub his face against me or even lick my cheek when no one's looking. He really IS a sweetheart inside. He was finally able to calm down, though. **"...Fine. Go deal with that uppity bastard yourself, then." **I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

If Arcanine couldn't find him, he must be..."Outside?!" At this time of night? That worries me very much. I threw on some boots and ran outside. It was chilly in this dress, but I didn't care; I have a friend to find. "Flygon! Flygon!" Ohh, where could he be? Flygon, he's always so overprotective. He always speaks in such elite language and always uses though big words I sometimes can't even understand. .Most of the time he's mature, but around Arcanine...a completely different person. I checked around the courtyard. Nothing here. I looked around the neighborhood. STILL no sign of him! I was becoming more worried and worried. "Flygon... Where could you ever-!" The park! It's one of Flygon's favorite places! "There! If anywhere besides home, is has to be...!" I sprinted down the district as fast as I could.

"Hah...Hah..." Eventually, I was there. "F-Fl...Flygon!" I heard a step in the sand; yes, he was there. Nobody but him will be here this night. I walked inside the park. I saw him there: he was swinging slowly on the swings. That's when he perked up and saw me. **"Ah! M-Miss Camomile!" **He got up and started to run to me. I ran to him halfway and jumped at him with a tight hug. "You fool! You had me so worried! I told you it was fine, right?!" **"Miss Camomile..." **He hugged me back. **"I'm sorry, Miss."**

We sat on the sand together, looking at the sky. **"That mangy mutt... do you have any romantic feelings towards him?" **His question caught me off guard a little. "What? Umm...I'm not sure what answer I should give you. Though...why do you ask?" He looked down at me. **"He is a berserk, untamed delinquent. I don't want those dangerous fool around you. He is nothing but trouble! He claims he wants to protect you. PAH! That's highly unbelievable! He has nothing but lust for you!" **I frowned. I highly dislike the things he's saying about him. And that last part he said.. "You say he has nothing but lust for me, but...how do I know YOU do not feel the same way?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression. It quickly changed to a look of disappointment. **"B-But Miss Camomile...I really DO love you. For a long time, I always have. Even as a Pokemon, the feelings I've had towards you are unchangeable. Like a father to his child, I want to be everything but inseparable from you. Your life will always come before mine. So..."**

"Ah." He has his hand on top of mine. My face glowed a noticeable red. His face glowed an deeper red when he realized. **"O-Oh dear, I'm sorry. I-It wasn't intentional. Although...it would please me if you'd let me keep it there." **Even with the cold wind, his warm hand kept mine's comfy like a blanket. "Yes. Of course you may." He gripped it tighter. Though my hand was warm, my entire body still shivered from the cold. **"Miss Camomile, I've just noticed, why did you come out in such a short dress?! Here, come closer." **He pulled me closer to him by my shoulder. My face glowed a darker red.

He has a very great smelling cologne on and his body heat matched that of a warm pillow. **"Honestly, Miss Camomile. Coming here in such a short attire." **He slid his fingers up my legs to my thighs until my dress lifted up. My panties were showing. "Flygon, what are you..." He slid his finger inbetween my legs, groping the fabric. **"It only takes little effort for these to show." **A pant escaped my breath. **"Wah! I apologize! I-I didn't realize what I was just doing!" **He tried to remove his finger, but I clenched it with my thighs. "No, keep it there." He looked at me puzzled. **"A-Are you BONKERS, Miss Camomile?! Did that debauchee rump-sniffer do something to you?!"**

I was protested. "No. He did not do anything." I sat up on my knees and brought my face slower to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He has such pretty eyes. **"M...Miss Camomile. Our faces are so..." **I cut him off. I planted my lips against his. The first time I actually do the kissing; I was the receiver with Absol last time. To my surprise, he did not back away and panic; in fact, he kissed right back. "!" We toppled down on the sand, Flygon on the bottom. "Mmm..." He massaged my thighs. I touched his tongue with mine. **"Mm!" **His body jerked up. He calmed and let my tongue massage his. He brought his hand up to my butt. He gently groped it and gave it a few squeezes. "Hahh.." I let out a moan. He touched my hair with his other hand and then slid that down to my thigh. He must really like my thighs.

"M-Mmm!" I felt his fingers rub me through the fabric of my panties. **"!" **"?!" Flygon suddenly sat up. He broke away form the kiss. Both of us were panting as he wiped the drool away from my mouth. **"U-umm, I'm sorry. Was that uncomfortable?" **I shook my head. "No...I was just surprised, that's all. Please, continue." He pressed his fingers against my labia. I clenched his sleeves. **"My, you're so wet, Miss Camomile..." **"Ahh, no need to tell me that..." If he says such things, I might feel even weirder. His fingers went through the panties and he was touching me for real. "Ahh!" I moved my legs farther apart from each other so he can have more ease. I could feel his heart beating through his chest very clearly. **"May..." **He started up. **"May I...insert them in, Miss Camomile?" **I sighed. "Don't ask such things. Just...do it." He put his two fingers inside me.

"!" My hips bucked up and I panted heavily. My legs trembled greatly. His fingers grinded inside me, making wet sounds mixed in with the sounds with my moaning. I could feel his erection touching my leg. I should not be he only one receiving pleasure. I unzipped his pants. He didn't say anything, but he shook nervously. I pull down his boxers. "Ah..." His member felt hard and slick. Precum dripped from the tip. I started to move my hand. **"Hah..." **He let out a soft pant. I gently stroked his member while he continued thrusting his fingers into me. He actually increased the speed with his fingering. "Ah hah, ahh..." I let out a few more moans and decided to keep an equal pace and stroked him harder. **"Ahh! M-Miss Camomile!" **His fingering ceased for a second, but then he got back to it. **"D-Does th-this fee g-good?" **"Yes. Haah...it does. Haah...How about you?" **"Yes. I-It fees incredible, Miss..." **That made me glad. His soft moaning was very cute. I want to hear his voice even more.

I brought my head down lower until my mouth was in full contact with his member. I lapped up the precum and then put his member fully in my mouth. **"M-Miss Camo-ahh!" **He hesitated and stopped his fingers. I then felt something warm and slimy inside me; his tongue. "M-mph!" I felt it much more with his tongue than his fingers. I brought my butt up higher so he could put his tongue in deeper. It licked every area of me, making me tremble in delight. I felt his hand on my hand and I took his member in even more. "Mmphh..." His member tasted strangely satisfying to my tongue. I wonder how long it would be until he orgasms. Speaking of which, I was very close to mine. **"Hhhgg!" **"!" He let out a loud grunt and I suddenly felt a river of hot whiteness our down my mouth. "Mmrrphh!" At the same time, I released the same white liquids. I felt his mouth trying to suck it all out of me. I took it out my mouth, having able to swallow most of it. We looked up to each other; his mouth wasn't so bad but mine was surely a mess. He licked my mouth off with his tongue.

"Hah.. Hah..." **"Hah...Hah..." **We both panted while tiredly walking down the road home. Flygon and I didn't say anything the whole way; he must have still been shocked at what we were doing. **"...Did...Did that all...really just happen, Miss Camomile?" **He broke the silence. I looked up to him; his face was a dark blood red, even redder than his framed glasses. "Yes. It did." He softly scratched his head. **"Umm...th-that was my first time...doing such a thing. Was it... pleasing?" **His shyness about this was so adorable. I held his hand. His face became even redder and he hesitated. "Yes. I think you did great. Did you love the feel of my mouth on your-" **"Pause! No need to be so frank, Miss. I...enjoyed it." **He shyly gripped my hand. **"S-Say, Miss Camomile?" **"Hm?" We were right infront of our door to inside the house. He looked down to me.

**"As you know, I...l-love you. Very much. I request a favor; when you decide who you...umm...really love, and that person happens to be, I want to...**_**m-make you even h-h-h-appier**_**!" **He twiddled his fingers and turned away from me. Being too tall for me to grab his shoulders, (I'm 5'07" and he's 6'00") I just grab both his hands. "When I know for sure and it turns out to be you, I'll make sure to fulfill your request." He gave me a light smile. **"O-Okay. Oh, and I hope you allow this!" **"Hm? Allow what- !" He gave me a kiss and then opened the door. **"G-G-Good night! I love you!" **He ran inside. I chuckled slightly; for one who tries to act like and adult, he certainly is shy.

I plopped onto my bed. I know I'll be very tired for tomorrow, but I didn't care. **"Camo..." **"!" It was Absol. He was the only up now. He climbed on the bed with me, being careful not to lay on Zorua cuddled up right next to me. **"I've gotten through 1 page, you know. That leaves 4 left. The lesser, the harder. The last may be...impossible to read. Well...that highly depends on you, anyway. I hope I'll be able to read the conclusion of you and I." **He caressed my cheek, giving me a (illusion?) smile. "..."

Hmm...So Absol's gone through one "page." Flygon asks me of a request that I'm not entirely sure I can fulfill. Will Absol and I have our conclusion or will Flygon "make me happier?" Or maybe...the other 4 will have their wish come true?

* * *

**Ooohhh, this is getting really interesting, huh? Who will Camomile end up with?! I'd tell you who I think she's best with, but NOPE! Well, see ya later!**


	4. Adult Prankster

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 4**

**Here's more of what you all want! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 4: Adult Prankster_

Lucario...Lucario...Lucario. That is the one person right now that I would like to...strangle. Lucario is at my school right now. A lot of females are crowding around him like a pack of dogs to meat. Guys are also trying to talk to him, everyone liking his hair style and red eyes. I'm sure if all this keeps up, then- "WHAT IS ALL THE RUCKUS GOING ON HERE?!" ...The principle is here. Sigh...

Everyone immediately scattered when they saw her.

"Sir, who in the world are YOU? You are not in proper uniform nor do you attend here! And that hairstyle and ear piercings...DISGUSTING! INTOLERABLE! INCOMPREHENSIBLE!"

Lucario didn't even look like he was listening. Instead, he looked at me as to wonder what she was talking about. "..." I shrugged at him; I never pay attention to this woman, either. "Miss Camomile! What are you doing out in the hallway still? Get to class now! For goodness sakes, take off that gym uniform! Walking around in a buruma is PROHIBITED! Are you trying to show off your body like some **WHORE **on the street?!"

"?!" I did not take too kindly to that at all. **"Hey, lady!" **Lucario stepped up to her before I could say anything. **"I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my wife! Apologize! Now!" **She scoffed. "I shall do NO such thing!" He snarled and slapped his hand on her back. "How dare you lay your hands on me?! I could have you arrested!" Lucario stuck his hand in her face. **"Whatever, biiitch~. See if I care~" **I could tell the principle was getting angry. In fact, so angry that she was practically steaming red. I think I could see steam blowing out of her.

She turned the other way and stomped. What I saw on her back nearly made me lose myself; a vulgar note that I dare not repeat as to worry I would blacken my tongue. **"Annd for the finishing touches!" **He took out a water balloon and launched it at her.

"RUUUUUUAAAAGHHHHHH!"

**"Oohh, we better run, baby!" **"Wah!" He picked me up princess style and ran from the raging demon that is our teacher. He ran all the way outside to the back of the school. "The gym closet, Lucario! I believe she won't find us there!" **"Okay! But first..." **Lucario did a very high jump and crashed down from the roof. He successfully stopped us from hurting ourselves by landing on his feet. It was actually...kind of cool. "Lucario, why didn't we just enter through the-" **"Shh!" **He and I hid behind a crate as she slid the storage door open very fast. "Now where did you go you rambunctious- AGH!"

Smoke bombs of all different colors exploded. Bean bags hanging from ropes above came swinging down on her. To top it off, the classic water bucket hanging on the door's ledge fell down on her. To say the least, she looked absolutely terrible. "You...You...YOU STUPID FUCKING KIDS!" She ran off. **"Gya haa! Prank successful! DAYUM that was hot! Ya see that?" **I was honestly amazed: did he purposely come here just to show off this prank who knows took how long? Wow...he is a very cool person. Even as a Pokemon, he was this way; pranking the other Pokemon for fun, but was at least smart enough to know which Pokemon he should NOT mess with.

He put me down finally and we decided to sit around in the storage room for a while. **"Showed that bitch what for! Nobody talks to my wife like that! NOBODY!" **He cackled, patting me on the shoulder. **"Seriously..." **His laughing face turned into that of a composed one.

**"I really do hate it when somebody talks bad to you. When they do, I use my secret weapon; my pranks! However, in the case of someone touching you in any way...I don't think I'll be in the mood to prank them. In fact, my fists and feet will be my main "pranking" weapons." **

"..." Seeing so serious is so...interesting. He talks as if he really were my husband. **"That lady, she never did anything to psychically hurt you, did she?" **He touched my leg. My face became red. I hid it by bowing my head down. "D-Don't worry. I'm fine-" ***SLAM* **"Ah!" **"Eh?" **The gym door suddenly closed. I walked over to it and tried to open it; it was locked. "Oh dear..." **"What's up?" **"The gym door. It appears to be locked. Somebody from outside must have locked it without knowing we were in here." I heard Lucario get up. **"Honey..." **"!" He pushed up from behind me and slid his hands down my legs.

"Y-Yes?" He brought his head closer. I could fell his breath on my ear. **"We're **_**all alone**_**, my sweet, sweet Rui. You know, people do a **_**looot **_**of things when they're alone..." **He ran his hands back us my thigh. "Lu...Lucario, this isn't funny..." He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled closer. **"Nothing to joke about..." **He licked my ear, making me shiver. Then, he pecked the back of my neck from up to down while bringing his leg in between mine. I whimpered slightly.

**"Aww, is my little honey shy? Come on, let your voice out for your husband." **He ran his tongue around my cheek while kissing it. "L-Lucario...p-please, this feels..." **"So good you want me to continue? I know." **He reached over to my buruma. "!" He pulled it, revealing my panties inside of it. He used the other hand to slowly reach in, but then...he stopped. **"I guess that's with playing with you." **He backed away from me.

"Huh? Lucario...?" Why did he suddenly stop? And what did he mean by "playing around..." He stood there, his back turned to me. **"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to go that far. I'll just try get us back out the ceiling we crashed in." **

...What? I didn't get it. Did he stop because he thought that I... didn't like it? It wasn't like that. I was just surprised he did that. Usually the only thing he really cares about doing is making people laugh or laughing at them. It was rare of him to actually make a move like that. I have a feeling he really doesn't want to stop. "Lucario." He turned to me. The smile he had on, it looked like...he was forcing it. **"Y-Yeah?" **I jumped at him and wrapped him in a hug. He immediately hugged back.

**"You know Rui...I really do love you. A whole lot. I love doing pranks to people. Alot. It gives me a good laugh. However, I especially love doing them to you. It's my sign of...liking you. I do them so I can make you happy and think I'm cool. I score nowhere NEAR the looks of Absol nor am I as smart as Flygon. So, I wanted a unique trait of my own; being the funny guy of the group."**

"...I understand." His body twitched. "I'm glad you've wanted to make yourself stand out for me. Your pranks, your funny personality, you in general... I love that. It doesn't matter what you don't have compared to others. I still love all 6 of you with all my heart."

**"R-Rui..." **"Ah!" He fell to the ground with me still in his arms. He sat and up was wiping something away from his eyes. **"D-Don't mind me! Just some dust in my eyes, that's all." **I softly smiled and caressed his cheek. "So...continue what you were doing, husband." **"Hah..." **He made a surprised face, madly blushing. **"Y-Yeah! Ga hah hah ha! As my wife, I'll give you a WHOLE lot of lovin!"**

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. "M-Mmm, mmph!" He's very rough. He already slides his tongue inside of my mouth, licking every part of my mouth he could with it. Our lips smacking against each other made sloppy, loud wet sounds since saliva our ours drenched both our lips and was streaming down from them. **"Mwuah~!" **He pulled me away. We both panted hardly while having both our tongues hanging out.

**"Hmm hmm~ Not bad, you!" **He snickered. **"You're really good, Rui." **He slid his hand down my back down to my butt. "Ah..." My legs shivered. **"I've always wanted to touch this bubble butt of yours." **He glided his fingers across it, giving it soft squeezes. "Hah..." A let out a noise. He smiled. **"Oooh, you liking it, huh? Well, will you like THIS?" **He took his hand away. Then, I felt it slam against my butt. "Ah...!" I let out a loud gasp. Wh-What in the world was he doing?! **"Hee hee hee! The look on your face!" **He did it again. "Owch! St-So-ah!" He kept laughing while doing it. Thank goodness he eventually stopped. I felt sore and for sure I'm red. **"How'd that feel? Doesn't my hands feel good? Hope not TOO good, because I want to really make you feel good. Come on, stick that nice butt of yours right in my face. Chop chop!" **He gave it a few soft slaps.

"F-Fine..." I repositioned my body by turning it all the way around. I bucked my hips up, using the floor for support of my hands and knees; a crouching position, I guess you can say. He slid my buruma and panties down. **"Hmm~? You may think you didn't enjoy that, but what does this wet pussy of yours say?" **My hands trembled in embarrassment. "S-Silence yourself. Do not make fun of me." He chuckled. **"Yeah, yeah. Here's my little **_**apology **_**to you, my little darling~" **

He nibbled on my labia. "Hhh!" I let out an unintentional growl. He spread it wider with his fingers and peeked inside with his tongue. "Hhnnn..." I moan softly, challenging to keep my legs up. He moved his fingers away and then grabbed my sides to pull me closer, making his tongue go deeper in. "Lu-Lucario..." My voice was coming out more often and sometimes louder the longer he did it. He took his mouth away. "Huh...?" Why did he stop? "Why...Why did you stop?"

**"Just licking you is not enough to make you feel good. Sit back on my lap again." **I did as he said and sat back on his lap. He stuffed his hand down my shirt. **"Ooh, no bra? Well, I guess you WERE running late this morning! Here ya go~! Pinch!" **"Hah!" He gave my nipple a pinch, making me shriek. He replaced to where his tongue was before and used his fingers as a replacement. "Y-Your fingers..." I put his arm in a lock with my legs. He roughly groped my breasts, pulling my nipples while giving hard squeezes, too. His fingers rubbing against the wet surface inside me...it felt so good. **"So how do you feel, wife? Is your husband pleasing you?" **He kissed my cheek. **"Hmm?"**

My eyes were dazy and my face flushed. I looked up to him. "Yes...I enjoy it very much. Husband." I puckered my lips. He smirked. **"Of course, sweetheart." **He brought his lips to mine. This time, he was much gentler. My body shook in pleasure when he twisted my nipple and fingered me even harder. I was near to orgasming soon. **"Mmm..." **His voice vibrated throughout my body. The sound of us plopping our wet lips together was satisfying to my ears. I never let the lock on his arm with my legs go. In between kisses, I whispered, "Lu..Cario...I'm...at my-mmm...limit...!"

My whole body tensed up. I lifted my legs and moaned deeply inside Lucario's mouth as I orgasmed. Semen covered his fingers and parts of my thighs and the floor. His arm was finally free to move. I panted deeply while my legs shook. He let out a soft giggle. **"I'm so glad my sweetie felt good."**

We eventually got out of the gym storage room. It was a lot darker than we thought it would have been. Lucario carried me on his back on the way. **"Ha ha ha! What a great day! Not only did we have husband/wife like experience, but I was successfully was able to prank that stuck up bitch! Yeah!" **He did a leap. I giggled softly. "I believe she won't be coming back to school for a while. Thank you for dispelling of her. She is such an annoyance..." Really, she is. Now I can happily wear my cosplay without hearing his gnarling voice. We eventually reached home and entered inside. Lucario set me down. **"We're here! Oh, but before anything, give me a kiiiis~"**

**"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"**

A angry, wrath filled raspy voice came booming in the room. It was Arcanine. I sighed; why must he always sound so angry? He grabbed Lucario by his furry jacket collar. **"Where the fuck were you two all day, huh?! Did you do something to her, HUH?!" **He shook Lucario violently. **"D-Dude! Think fast!" "Huh?" *SPLAT!* **A pie came at a furious speed to Arcanine's face. It came from the grandfather clock all the way in the corner. He threw Lucario down in an attempt to get the pie off of his face. **"LOL LOL LOL, HAH HAAAH! How'd you like my 7pm-pie-thrown-at-you prank? Golden, isn't it?" **

**"Why, yes!" **Flygon and the others came walking in. **"It fits him; chaotic and uncouth. Perfect combination, wouldn't you say, Miss Camomile?" **Arcanine growled in an increasing rage.

**"GRAAAAAH! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"**

He blindly chased the running two all around the room. Raichu and Zorua laughed while Absol sighed protecting me incase they bump into me. I sighed with him; that one, I don't know what to do with him...

After all that chaos, Lucario and I cleaned up the pie mess. **"Hey, Rui?" **"Hm?" He suddenly stopped.

**"Hey, since you're my wife and all, I want you and I to have a moment we'll NEVER forget. Say... I'm wonering if the road I'm taking to your heart- god that's so cheesy. Anyways, I'm wondering if that path's a clear road or just a big ol' troll prank in the end. I'm wondering, will ya' awesome, sexy husband be able to walk that path with victory? I sure hope so! The road is like...5 tiles. I want to cross those 5. So far, I've crossed two. Eventually, I'll cross two more, but the last one; well, that'll be determined in the end. Will that last tile be my last step of victory, or will it crack and never make it? I wonder, I wonder..."**

"..." I wasn't sure what to say. Hearing such deep words from the cynical and amusing friend of mine...it's very unsuspecting. Walking tiles...a path that will lead to victory or failure...I wonder which ending he will receive.

* * *

**Oooh, some deep words in the end, huh? Will Lucario face a big prank in the road to her heart in the end? I don't know. What do you think? Anyways, look forward to the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Dirty Manga

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 5**

**Ima Raichu another one right here, right now! (lol bad pun) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 5: Dirty Manga_

**"Yo, guys!" **Raichu called out to the others. **"Don't worry about Ruin, I'll take her to school toda-" **Arcanine slammed his hands down on the table.

**"LIKE HELL, BITCH!"**

He ran up to Raichu and picked him up by his shirt. Raichu trembled. **"Heek! P-Put me do-" "Like a pathetic little sap like YOU could protect her from anything if something ever happened!" **He started shaking him too. This one, this one...oh, what to do with him. "Now Arcanine, put him down. I love you're in love with me just like them, but come on-"

**"WHA?!" **

He dropped the poor Raichu down and ran over to me and started poking me. His face was red. **"I-I-I d-don't LIKE you! What gave you THAT impression?!" "Well..." **Absol put down his book and went over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. **"Whenever somebody tries to get close to her, you overreact and act like a rampaging gorilla. Also, you refuse to let anybody but yourself protect her-" **Arcanine grabbed Absol and shook him wildly, too. Of course, Absol still had no reaction. **"Puuut meeee doooown pleeeeaaasee."**

Flygon scoffed in the corner. **"Raichu, I can trust you in regards to protecting Miss Camomile. Anyone other than that incredulous, ticking-timebomb runt." "WHAT YOU SAY?!" **He dropped Absol, who went like "Ahhh" and flew over to Flygon to start another one of their _lovely _fights. Lucario and Zorua happily watched as they ushered me to get going. Absol ushered me, too. "Yes, you two are right. Raichu, please, let's go." **"You got it!" **

We were able to escape out of there successfully without those two noticing. **"...So, you ready to go where we're REALLY going?" **He gave me a confident look. "Yes, of course." Confused? Well, Raichu isn't really going to take me to school. I'm skipping to go with him to the local manga shop in town today since they're having a sale on rare manga books. **"Oooh, I can't WAIT! Also, Lucario told us that we should get this one specific manga, too. What did he say it was called? Hmm...oh! "Heat in the Kitchen!" **Oh dear...there he goes trusting Lucario with something again. In this case, I'm sure that book is anything BUT normal.

When Raichu was his Pokemon self, he would always be the victim of Lucario's pranks and fall for literally everything he says. It must be because he looks up to him, but come on, there should be a limit to how gullible you are. Oh well...that's one of the things that makes him adorable.

He grabbed my hand. **"Okay, Ruin, let's go!" **He dragged me all the way to town. Since it's still early, the store wasn't that busy. Raichu and I come here so much, the employees, manager, and other regulars all treat each other like family. "Heey, you!" Dan, the manager greeted. "Hey, Rui!" The others greeted me. I bowed to them. "Good morning, everyone." Raichu looked down when he noticed everyone staring at him. "Ohh?" Marie, one of the workers here, looked at him. "Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Raichu perked up and waved his hands in denial.

**"N-N-No, of course not! We're just friends, that's all! Besides, it's me, Raichu! I'm a human now!" **

"Ohhh!" Everyone gasped in amazement. Dan chuckled. "Hah hah hah! Something you don't see everyday! Well, we won't bather y'all. Go on ahead and shop!" We both nodded and skimmed over the multiple books. **"Haah, they all look good, but let's save some money incase we go somewhere else." **I picked up a few good looking books while Raichu was most likely looking for the book Lucario recommended.**"Hmm...Hnn...Ah! Here it is!" **He saw the label and grabbed it. However, it was in a _black case. _Whenever manga books are in said cases, that means they're...adult books. He obviously didn't know that when he put it on the counter, Dan gave him a worried look. "Err, do you know what you're getting, son? I mean...it's in the black case." He looked over to me; I sighed. He shrugged and rang it in. "Okay, here you guys go! All this will be on the house today!" I bowed. "Thank you so much!" Raichu patted his shoulder. **"Y-Yeah, thanks!" **

Raichu being so excited to read the new books, he brought me inside a back alley. "Raichu...are you going to do something bad to me?" He looked at me. **"Ha ha, aren't you funny. Now come on, let's read these awesome books!" **And so we did that. The books were pretty interesting and I laughed at some parts. Raichu was only reading that manga Lucario recommended him. I wonder if he's realized what type of book that is...yep, he does. His trembling, his beet red face, and courage to flip another page were clear enough signs. I scooted closer to him. "Raichu, just what exactly are reading..." When my arm touched his, he jumped and hurled the book under a garbage can.

**"D-D-Don't read that book!" **I gave him a quizzical look. I already knew what kind of book it was, but I pretended to be naive just to play with him. "Oh? And why not, hm?" Everytime I would try to get past him, he blocked my way. **"Don't worry about that! I mean, i-it's r-ro-romance and all, but the type it is..." **He didn't finish. "...And the type it is? Don't leave me hanging." He scratched his head. **"Err, I c-c-could s-s-show y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you. Umm, b-b-but most definitely NOT a certain part, no!" **How shy and naive he is...it's so adorable!

**"W-Well, it starts off like this..." **He and I stand up. Ushering me to turn around, I do. I jump a little when he wraps his arms around my stomach suddenly. **"T-The guy wrapped his arms around the girl while she was cooking...a-and she was surprised." **He's...really going to orally explain all this? **"Th-Then he started...pl-playing with her b-body. Umm...please don't hurt me..." **

He brought his hands to my chest and started groping it. "R-Raichu. You're not really going to..." For somebody so gentle and shy acting...he's very rough. I pressed my hands against his to try to loosen his grip a little. He gave my ear a lick while pinching my erect nipples. "A-ah!" I yelp out while slightly shivering from his tongue on my ear.

**"Huaa!" **He suddenly backed away so quickly that he fell on his butt. **"I-I'm soo sorry! I'm not a pervert, I swear! I just...I..." **His eyes were becoming watery. "..." I sigh and get down on my knees, crouching closer to him. "You really are a shy and awkward person..." I dry his watery eyes. "You don't have to use the book as a way to show you want to do these kind of things with me..." His face turned a deeper red. **"..." **He went over and grabbed the book. He played with it while staring at it.

**"Y-You know..." **He began. **"I began reading manga mostly because I can imagine that in the romance ones, it's of you and I..." **He circled his finger around the cover if the book. **"I would lovingly daydream of us as if we were a couple. Y-You know, k-kissing and hugging and soft stuff like that. I know, it's very creepy sounding, but even so, I know that my daydreams will never happen. Never..." **

It hurt me so much to hear such things. "Raichu...please don't say that. You never know what will happen in the future-" He gripped the book. **"And how do you figure that?! I mean, just compare me to the rest! Absol...he's very handsome and mature. He's every girl's dream. No way I could ever match that. Flygon has that leadership and smart characteristic. You and him are a suitable fit. Lucario...he's a very funny and awesome guy. You...you'll surely fall in love with them much more than you ever would with me."**

"..." I can't say he's wrong about the possibility of falling in love with one of them, but it's certainly not true that he's a definite "no" in the choice. All 6...I have 6 choices. **"So...knowing this, I use the mangas I read to live out that non-existent dream. Even though it's not for real, it makes me...very happy. When I read THAT book...h-honestly...I kind of wanted to do those things with you, too. But...I would never try to make such a move on you. Arcanine would slaughter me and you..you may hate me. Such thoughts would cost me my happiness forever." **

"..." I jumped at him and hugged him. I can't stand hearing this. It was such pain to my heart, but I'm sure much more to his. I caressed my cheek. "Like my children, I love all 6 of you dearly. You all are in my heart, trapped inside with the fate of never coming out. No matter how shriveled or black, you all will never escape." He seemed surprised I said that. He took my hand caressing his cheek and locked hands with mine.

**"I love you too, Ruin. Always had, always will. S-So, if you don't mind...I want to bring my daydream to reality." **He pulls me closer into a kiss. I press my lips closer to his. He locks his fingers in my hair, gliding them all around it. I can feel him slightly shaking while his breathing is very choppy. He must be very nervous since this is his first kiss. I want to calm him down. He pulls out of it already. **"I-I'm sorry. I'm doing this wrong, a-aren't I?" **I softly chuckle and shake my head. "No, you're not. Now come, stop being so nervous. You're be fine, I promise. Now..." He nods with still his shy expression on and pulls me back into a kiss. This time I can feel he's not nervous at all. He's a bit rougher than and more intense, sliding his tongue inside my mouth. **"Mmm..." **His moans vibrate throughout my body, mines likely doing the same. His hand, shaking, caressed my thigh slowly. I could feel his erection poking right against my leg. I brought my fingers over to it.

**"...Mmmph!" **His body jumped while he shrieked. With a few more smacks against my lips, he pulls away. My fingers still molest his erection. **"R-Ruin...hah..." **He moans deeply and cups my hand down with his own. He must like this. I touch his shoulder with my other hand. "Let me... do all the work today. I'll...let your daydreams come true." His face completely red, he slowly nods and frees his hand, allowing me to unzip them. I slide down his boxers and amazed at how..._live _it was. Precum leaked from the tip and the texture was surprisingly soft.

**"D-Don't stare too long..." **I snap out of it. "Hah hah. Sorry." I caressed the texture of it even more with my fingers, staining one of them with his precum and licking it up. **"Mmm, R-Ruin...that feels so good..." **I smile in response and crouch down lower. I wet his member all around with my tongue and then take it inside my mouth. **"A-Ahh! R-Ruin...mmph.." **I look up to see he's covered his mouth with his fist. He closes one eye while the other twitches. His other hand constantly pats my back as if to keep himself composed. He must really, really like this.

Wanting to excite him even more, I bob my head faster. I feel his hand off my back and instead, on my head to make it go down more. **"S-Sorry, but, ohh, it just feels so good..." **He thrusts his hips up and it reaches down my mouth even lower. "Mmph..!" I squint my eyes while clenching his shirt. Breathing became slightly difficult, but I could still go on. Having his quite huge, soft, pulsing member rammed inside and out my mouth was honestly making me very excited down the lower part of my body. I want him to play with it, but no, I'll be the one pleasuring him today.

**"R-Ruin...hah..Ruin..." **

"Hello?"

...I bobbed my head slower and slower until I came to a stop. That was not my voice. Nor was it his. Who's? I avert my eyes up to Raichu's face; he looks as if he's seen a gruesome car crash. It was some random guy's voice. "...?" His member still in my mouth, I look up to the man. "Mmmph!" And at a timing that couldn't have been worse, Raichu cums, some of it splattering out my mouth.

"Do ho ho! Teenage girlfriends and boyfriends these days! Well, I'll just dump my garbage somewhere else, but you two should just check into a love hotel and do that. Well, I'll get out you two's hair. Ta ta, love birds~!" And with that, the jolly man walks off.

"..."

**"..."**

...Yeah, I should just be glad it wasn't anyone familiar. I take his member out of my mouth. I lick and clean off the remaining cum off him and around my mouth. **"S-Sorry! It's just that, when the guy came, I was too shocked to hold it in or warn you. S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do it inside." **I shake my head. "Don't worry. I would want you to cum inside my mouth, anyway." He looks down and scratches the back of his head. **"I-I see. Eh heh heh heh... S-So, uhh...thank you. W-We should get going now, I think. I don't know if we'll meet other nice people like that man."**

It was a lot of hours before school, which is where I should've actually been in, is over, so we can't go home yet and decide to go to the park. Raichu continues to read the dirty manga. He's not as nervous as before reading it, but still slightly shaking with a beet red face. Arm-to-arm with him, I read it with no reaction; though my face is slightly red. He suddenly sets it down.

**"W-Wow. S-So...graphic. Umm...sorry about my outburst earlier. Maybe if I have more confidence, I can believe I am just as great as those guys. Of course, I'll be very happy if you fell in love with me, but if not, it's okay; because, we'll still read manga and daydream with each other, right? We'll still be very best friends just when I used to be a Pokemon. So...while I would like to be your boyfriend, choose who you think is right, okay? Though if someone like me is your choice, u-umm...uhh...I-I would like us to do th-things l-l-like in the book! S-Sorry! That's very perverted, but...if I become your boyfriend, it really can't be helped, right? Eh hee hee hee..."**

"Raichu..." I smile a little afterwards and give him a hug. "Thank you, Raichu. If we do become boyfriend and girlfriend, we will most definitely do those things. If not, I'll still love you like my very best friend." He makes me look up to him by grabbing my shoulders. His smile is all wiggly and his eyes are watery. **"Th-Thank you! Eh hee hee hee!" **He gives me a quick peck on the lips. He gasped. **"S-Sorry! It's just that, I can't help but want to kiss you..." **He twiddled his fingers. I chuckle and pat his head. "Understandable, but just watch out if you do that at home. If Arcanine or Flygon see, we might have to trap them in a cage to prevent them from killing you."

We both laugh at the (I wouldn't be surprised if really) truth. Speaking of which, I hope Flygon and Arcanine aren't at it again. The last thing I need to come home to is a wrecked house because of the studious used-to-be dragon and short-tempered used-to-be dog.

* * *

**Endsa! What a cute chapter, hm? And gee, the weirdest walk-in ever, RIGHT? XD Well, two more guys to go! Will Camomile be Raichu's girlfriend? Who knows? Anyways, see ya later!**


	6. Sexy Medicine

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 6**

**Almost there, guys! Here's Zorua's. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Sexy Medicine_

**"ACHOO!" **Zorua sneezed a big one. "Ho..." I sighed. Zorua tends to become sick very easily. I'm taking the day off school today to tend to him. Poor boy. It's nothing serious, just an average common cold with sneezes and occasional coughs, along with a stuffy ...I that's pretty serious to have all these symptoms. I took the towel from his head and drained it, then dipped it in cold water again and put it on his head. **"Haa...Rui-chan...(sniff)" **I rubbed his head. "It's okay, sweetheart. You'll feel better soon, I promise. Flygon should be back with some soup real soon...unless he's at it with Arcanine again."

**"Not at all, Miss Camomile!" **He said, coming into the room. Absol came in with him, sitting next to me while Flygon went to the opposite side, setting the soup on the table. It smelled very good and the steam coming out of it...oh man, I want some, too. **"It's a bit volcanic right now. Wait a while and it should be okay." **Zorua nodded. **"Okay...(cough) Thank you." **Flygon sighed and rested his head on the edge of the bed.** "Poor little chap. If only that unceremonious broom-head hadn't blasted the air conditioner last night**. **Miss Camomile, I recommend you give that formal dog a scolding!" **I sighed and laughed. I have a good idea who he's talking about. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get to that. Say, do you think some regular medicine will work?" Absol leaned over and felt Zorua's forehead.

**"Yes, I believe some simple medicine could cure him. For now, though, let's just see if the soup and some resting work out." **I nodded and looked to him. Yes, I'm sure if Zorua gets some nice, peaceful slee-

**"LUCARIO, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"**

**"HAHAAAA, GOT HIS ASS! COME ON, RAICHU!"**

**"EEEEK! I'M SOOOOORRRRYYY! ."**

"..." **"..." "..." "...(cough)" **

Umm...I guess we can scratch off peaceful and nice. Good lord... Flygon suddenly stood up. **"Those boorish ruffians...I will go and sort them out." **He groaned, mumbling some words under his breath as he closed the door. **"I should go to help him. Good luck..." **He pecked my cheek and left the room. **"Hah...hah...they're gone?" **He suddenly said, previously thinking he was sleep. "Yeah. To calm those three down, as you've probably heard." He gave a weak laugh. **"Hey...could you dress up in a nurse outfit, Rui-chan? (cough) Th-Then you'd look like a doctor!" **I giggled and pointed to the bowl. "Anything for you. I'll do that while you eat. Okay?" He nodded and sat up to eat.

Meanwhile, I looked for a nurse uniform. "Where is it...Where is it..." I scourged the closet for it, until I finally found it! It's a very short and pink nurse uniform, along with the hat and white thighighs with a garterbelt. It's actually my mom's, but then she gave it to me. "I think he'll like this." I tell myself, closing the closet door while inside and put it on.

"Z...Zorua..." Zorua, having finished with the soup, looked up at me. **"W-Woah!" **His face became even redder than it was before (from being sick). He gave me a goofy smile while gazing up at me. **"R-Rui-chan! You look so...eh hee hee hee..." **"Pervert..." This one as a Pokemon would always transform into a attractive guy for women to be all over him or if he wants to tease the other 5, transform into a woman. I blame Lucario for this because of the ecchi animes and books he would show him. To be able to smile so brightly, he must be feeling slightly better now.

**"Ohh hoo hoo~! I have my own private nurse!" **He cleared his throat and patted his lap. **"Come here, **_**Miss Nurse**_**." **Oh dear goodness..."Fine..." I walked over to him. I sat on his lap and threw one arm around his shoulder. "Aren't I heavy?" He laughed. **"Just because you're two inches taller than me doesn't make you heavier. Hee hee (cough cough cough) hee! Moreover, how will you aid me today, **_**hmm?" **_He rubbed the bottom of my back while trinkling his other fingers in between my legs. I felt his fingers press against the soft fabric of my panties.

"Z-Zorua, what are you..." He snickered. **"What? YOU'RE the one who wanted to wear such a skimpy outfit like this!" **"B-Because you asked me to!" **"I know, and I'll be taking my **_**medicine **_**now: you." **Me? What is he talking about? His medicine...Me? He could see my confusion and sighed. **"Guess it can't be helped. I'll show what I mean by that." **He pressed his fingers harder. "Hah!" I gripped his wrist. His fingers, still pressing hard, rubbed against the surface covered by my panties. My legs shook and my mouth wriggled.

**"Heh heh heh- ACHOO! (snort) My fingers are starting to feel slick. Now why's THAT, **_**hmmm? ;)" **_I blushed even harder. "Sh-Shut up. Oh, and bless you." He laughed and smacked my butt, making me jerk. **"(sniff) I think you're ready to give me your original "Rui-chan Medicine." Aren't you?" **He raised his eyebrows and winked. "..." I lifted the already very short dress up some more. He slid my panties down until my spot was showing.

**"Haaa, so wet..." **He gazed at it. "Stop looking so much..." I mutter out. **"Heh heh, sorry, sorry. (snort)" **He speads my legs and brings his head closer. He presses his nose against it and **- *SNIIIFF!*** "Eek!" I threw my head back. "Why do you smell it?!" He slapped his hands against my thighs. **"Time to take my medicine!" **He lapped up the juices. "!" I pressed my hands against his back. His tongue felt so warm against me, most likely from the hot soup he ate. He licked all around the wet pink surface of mine, even nibbling on my clit sometimes. "H-Haah, haah!" When he did that, I'd especially react. He was definitely doing it on purpose. He looked up at me; I looked away. I felt his tongue reach inside my hole, making my body shiver in reaction. **"Mmm..." **Having his warm tongue licking me made me feel...satisfied. I slowly brung my hand over to his head and pressed his head against me harder. He started stroking my thighs and I placed my other hand on top of his. He let me lift my leg up a little and lock his body with it.

He moves his head more and his tongue reaches deeper in. "Hah..Hah.." I constantly opened and squinted my eyes while having my tongue slightly stick out. It really felt that good. "Z-Zorua...ahh...going to...going to..." My body tensed up and my breathing became heavier. "Hah..." Finally, I release. My body relaxes and I lean back, panting heavily. Zorua brings his head back up. I was embarrassed to see his mouth and nose was stained by my...stuff. "I'm...sorry." He, of course, giggled and shrugged it off. **"For what? THIS is the medicine I wanted! Mmm..." **He started licking it all off, as if it were candy.

**"Y'know, (sniff) I actually feel much better! Maybe I should get sick more often! Eh hee hee hee..." **"Or maybe not." He pouted and slapped my shoulder. **"Whateva, whateva. Ooh! I wonder how the boys would react to seeing you like this. BOYS!"**

"Huh?!" Before I could even react, the five came in.

**Arcanine: EHHH?! D/:**

**Flygon: 0/0;**

**Raichu: R-Ruin! What are you.../**

**Absol:...(wipes nose)**

**Lucario: DAYUM! :D (nosebleeds)**

I hide myself under the pillows, Zorua laughing. "G-Get out! Don't see me in such a thing!" Zorua patted the cover. **"Aww, come on! No need to be shy!" **I emerged from the covers. "Zorua...prepare yourself." I grab a pillow...and start clobbering him. "How could you after you've made me put on such a thing!" The other five grabbed pillows, too. Lucario yelled out, **"EVERYONE GANG UP ON THE SICK BOY!" **And so we all did, laughing (even Zorua) and all having a great time. Heh, the first that we're all together and two certain people aren't trying to kill each other. It's pretty nice, actually.

After enough fun, it was just Zorua and I again. I changed out of that uniform and into much better clothing: pajamas. **"Hey, Rui-chan?" **I stopped fixing the bed and looked towards him. "Hm?" He kept rolling the toy car. **"Say, you know all the boys here are, like, madly in love with you?" **I didn't react too surprised at that. It was very apparent they did. "Yeah. I know." **"So you know. Well, of course you would. So...who is it? Who is it that YOU like, hm?" **Now that, I didn't react lightly too. There's no way I could answer a question like that now. "Umm...that's something I can't exactly answer. I just don't know..." He put the toy car down and rolled around on the floor. **"Well...I ain't got anything deep to say or whatever, but...though I'm shorter than you and act like a child, trust me, I like you just as much as them. So if you like me back, that'll be great! If not, oh well, I know you'll still love me at at least like a bro, right?" **He hopped on the bed with me. "Right." I said, giving him a big hug.

* * *

**Yeah, a pretty short chapter, huh? Sorry about that. But hey, still good, right? Anyways, next chapter features the remaining guy: Arcanine. Bet you've been waiting for this! Well, see ya!**


	7. Tsundere Max

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 7**

**Heeere's Arcanine's! He has the best personality ever and finally he gets his chapter! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Tsundere Max_

"..." I'm currently being dragged right now. He has a very tight grip on my hand and rudely yells at people to get out of his way or simply bumps them out the way. This 6'00", deep, raspy voiced person I'm talking about is...Arcanine. He's "taking" me to school. Taking me as in dragging me and intimidating everyone who blocks his way. How embarrassed and shamed I am...it's maximum. "Arcanine, can you PLEASE let go? Everyone's watching..." He looks down at me. **"So? If they stare, I'll just punch the shit out of them." **The students who caught all shrieked. We made it to the school gates. Thank goodness. "Okay, now let me go. You've humiliated me enough." His face looked angrier. **"What do you MEAN humiliated?! What did I do?!" **Now everyone was stopping from going inside the school and staring at us. "Well first off, you push off everyone you see. You also are bad-mouthed and rude."

"OOOOOHHH!"

The students around yelled that out. "Woah, she just TOLD her boyfriend! Or big brother?" "Yeah, Rui! Tell that grumpy hottie!" "Looks like SOMEBODY'S not getting it tonight!"

Laughter then erupted. **"..." **Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. Only, he went over to the male students, and... "Arcanine, stop!" He did a swift side kick and knocked them all to the left on the ground. The girls, he only gave them a horrific glare. "EEEK!" They all ran inside the school. Everyone else who were behind us fled. Now it was just me and him. As his anger lowered, mine rose. "Arcanine..." I massaged my sore hand. **"You don't have to say it, you're welcome. Stupid kids and their damn insults." **"..." I walked over to him...and punched him in his stomach. **"Agh!" **He fell on his knees. **"Wh-What the hell did you do THAT for, bi...Rui?!" **I ignored him and began walking inside the school, saying "I don't want you to take me to school anymore. Flygon was right about you: you are a incredulous, ticking-timebomb runt." I slammed the door inside the school. I was barbered with questions about who he was or is my boyfriend or big brother. At the time, I was glad he wasn't either.

**_Arcanine's POV_**

I ran back home and into my room. I slammed the door and ignored those 5 assholes who asked me what was wrong. **"DAMNIT!" **I smashed my fist against the table. How could she do that to me?! How could she SAY that to me?! I walk her to school everyday so not creepy fucker would kidnap her, and this is how that bitch repays me?! **"UNAPPRECIATIVE BITCH!" **I slammed the table again, but much harder. So much harder that the thing cracked. I was just so angry I wanted to...hurt SOMETHING. I slammed my closet door open and scattered for something. I came across the plushie of Rui she made for me when I was a Pokemon. When nobody was looking, I'd always play with it, but only because it was a nice teething toy, okay?! Not because it was precious or anything! I ran back on my bed with the plush. **"You..." **I snarled at the plush of the girl who said such a RUDE thing!

I squeeze her sides real hard. **"You've always dealt with me before, so why now?!" **I pick her up by her leg and slammed her against the bed. **"St-Stupid! Saying such...MEAN things to me!" **I stopped and just normally held her now. This girl...she would always be so patient with me. Arguing with that uptight boy, beating up and yelling at people...but now, I think she's done with me. She never gets angry and would never insult us. But no, it was only me who experienced it. Well...it's my fault anyway. **"Rui..." **I embraced the plush. **"I'm...sorry." **I nuzzled my head against it. **"I-I know I'm a brute you'd never like. You like calm and smart people like Absol and...him. I'm too violent and destructive for you, like you said." **D-Damnit, (sniff) why am I so sad?! It's not like I LOVE her or...or... **"I really DO love you, Rui. I love you so much..." **I held it even tighter. Fuck it, I won't deny it anymore: I DO love her. Very much! But after this morning...it doesn't even matter anymore.

"Do you really mean that?" ...Huh? Who the fuck...**"Eh, EHH?!" **Why is that bitch- I mean Rui, here?! Shouldn't she be at school?! **"What the fuck are YOU doing here?! I thought you went to-" **She nodded. "I did, but I ditched. I wasn't in the mood to do a full day today." Sheesh, what a delinquent.** "Wh-Whatever! How long were you standing there?!" **"Long enough to see you show your _dere dere _side." I swore I felt my face start burning up. **"Y-Y-YOU!" **I made her plush skyrocket into the wall. **"A-All that shit I said was a l-lie! I don't really love you or anything like that, and that doll was just THERE so I...j-just don't get the wrong idea!" **"..."

She only just stood there, not saying or doing anything but putting her head down. Wh-What's with this silence? Say something already! "Keh hee hee, eh hee hee hee...AH HAH HAH HAH!" She started busting up laughing?! **"H-Hey! What's so funny?!" **She panted for air while wiping the tear away from her eye. "Ohh ho~! I-I'm sorry. It's just that... your rants are just the absolute best!" She's...she's making fun of me, isn't she?! "But that aside, I wanted to say something about this morning." Ugh...she just HAD to bring up this morning. "I...I'm so sorry." She bowed her body down. Wait, huh?

She brung her body back and had a sad look on her face. "What I said was cruel. If you're angry at me, that's very understandable. I hopefully didn't hurt your feelings." Oh...so she feels guilty about it. **"L-Like I'd be affected by you. Whatever...I forgive you." **She breathed a sign of relief and gave a sad smile. Of course I'd forgive you, idiot. I love you too much to hate you. "Eh heh hee...it was so cute when you hugged the plushie of me, saying that you love me. I know that deep down, you're my very sweet and adorable little doggie!" She giggled. My face...it's so red, I can feel it. **"Shut up...stupid." **She came over and sat on my leg. "Still being tsundere, huh? You cute little thing, you~!" She started petting my head.

**"Eh-Ehh?!" **D-Damnit! She knows doing that makes me feel all...sissy! **"Nngh..." **St-Stupid girl...always making me feel happy by doing this. Still having my dog Pokemon-like conscious inside me, I gave her a lick on the cheek like I would in my original form. Then I realized what I did. "Uhh...you're welcome? ._.;" I glare at her. **"Tell a soul and I'll hurt you. Understand." **My face was so up hers. I don't know why, but I like staring into her eyes. She makes green look like a nice color. She was staring right back at me. I threw my arm around her side. **"Y-You know, I actually WAS hurt when you said that crap. You're always patient with me and then you had to use THAT guy's words to insult me. Though...I did deserve it, I guess. S-So yeah, sorry. And, uhh...uhh..." **I gulped. **"I-I l-l-love you!" **I knew that she knew already, but I swear if she makes fun of me for it... "!" I kiss her just incase she trys to say something.

After a few seconds, I break away. I expected a slap or her to get angry again. bur nothing. I was only, like, centimeters from her face. **"Th-There, you heard it. You happy now? And uhh, you can laugh now..." ** I moved my face away from her, expecting another laughter fit. "Ah ha...ah hah hah hah! XD B-Because of the way you said it, I- ah!" I rose her dress up and threw my hand between her legs. "A-Arcanine?! What are you-" **"SHUT UP!" **Th-This bitch!...That I love so much, I'LL make HER feel embarrassed!

I slide her panties to the side and jab my fingers in her. "Ow-Ow! Arcanine!" There's no way I'll be gentle with this one! Though she says "be more gentle," NO! I don't know if the other guys done this, but I'm not a gentle person. You should know that, stupid. I use my other hand to grope her tit. "Ah! C-Calm down..." I shook my head. 'Sides, her erect nipples and wet pussy were suggesting the complete opposite. I pinch her nipple and pull it. She lets out a shriek: yeah, I know she likes it. I pull up her shirt and bra, now groping her bare tit. She has such silky and nice skin texture. I thrusted my fingers harder inside of her. Her moans were becoming more frequent and she didn't open her eyes up once. Heh heh heh, she must be SO embarrassed! Perfect! :D

Then she looks up at me. Her facial expression...the face of embarrassment but actually liking it and a flushed face, along with her mouth slightly open...fuck, it gave me an even harder boner. **"!" **I saw her opening up my pants and taking my dick out. She started stroking it real hard. **"Wh-What the fuck are you doing?!" **She tried mustering up a smile. "Y-You won't just sit there and do this to me. You have to feel it, too." I have to admit, she was pretty damn good. I grunted in pleasure, trying to shut myself up by sucking on her tit. "Ah...Arcanine..." I gave it real hard sucks, still making noises when she would press her fingers against certain parts of my dick. My fingers fucking her drenched, making the wet sounds in the room become even louder.

"Haaah...!" I flinched a bit when I felt my fingers feel all so suddenly so hot! She must have came. Then I felt milk shoot inside my mouth. **"Mmm?! Mmm..." **It was unexpected at first, but I still drunk it down. I move my mouth away and pull out my fingers: they're covered in her sweet, sweet liquids. **"You got my fingers dirty. **_**Idiot**_**~" **I kissed her again, this time more long and rough, exploring her mouth with my tongue. "M-Mmmm!" All the while, she was still stocking me off. I was coming close to my climax. **"Mmm!" **I let a loud grunt out in her mouth. Shit, that was faster than expected. When we break away from the kiss, I could see that her upper and lower body are covered in cum. Whoops. "Hah...hah..Arcanine..." She looks totally tired. Guess I was a little TOO rough? ...PAH, no!

So yeah, she ended up passing out and I had to change her. Shit, getting pass those guys with her clothes is more intense than in those agents movies and shit. "Hah...hah.." I'm watching her sleep, but, not because she looks _cute _doing it, or something. "**Rui...I wonder if she likes anyone. I wonder if she even has a boyfriend..."** I hope she...no, better not have one! Nobody's good for her! Not that damn dorky egghead, that little otaku wimp, that bookworm emo, the little emo-LOOKING brat, and **ESPECIALLY **not that fucking, stupid pranking self-proclaimed "husband" of hers! If anything, I'M the perfect boy for her! I love her the most out of all of them, don't you see?!

**"Yeah...I love you more than they ever could. So...y-you better love me. I mean, if you want to..." **I lay down next to her and cuddle her. She's so cute...and mature, and calm, and...I'm the complete opposite. I don't want her getting close to any guys I don't know. Only those 5 (and yeah, even salad-looking egghead) and I should be the only boys to know her. If she fell in love with some guy...I wouldn't like it. At all. Grahh, this damn girl always make me feel so mushy, with love and crap! I'm supposed to be a tough guy, with a heart of steel! But because I love her so damn much, I'm a softie, now. DAMNIT! **"St-stupid girl. I love you much..." **I give her a soft kiss. "Heh heh heh...tsundere Arcanine...(Zzzz)"

***BONK* **Right on her head. I turn around incase she sees my burning face. **"St-Stupid..."**

* * *

**D'AWWWW! (explodes from deh cutezness) GOD, I love tsunderes! Especially male ones! XD Umm, I mean, what a great chapter, eh? Next chapter, Camomile will wonder who she really loves in the end. Then after that chapter...THE LUCKY GUY'S ENDING! ;D Curiously wait for the last two! See ya~!**


	8. Decision

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish ****8**

**This chapter will be, of course, different. This chapter is "Decision." That means she'll, Camomile, will try her hadest to decide who she really loves in the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Decision_

I'm sitting on the edge of the roof on the school tonight. It's pouring down raining. The rain's real cold on my skin, but I don't mind. I mean, I'm wearing Kagome's uniform with some glasses, so that's good enough, right? I come up here when I really need to think. (sigh) But this probably the strongest I've ever thought. I'm thinking about...them. My 6 guys. All of them...they've fell in love with me. They all want me to theirselves. Though...I'm not sure who _I _would like. Why not choose all 6, you're thinking? ...Now really, does that sound logical at all? Do you see that in the romantic TV shows and animes? No! Still, I know that, and anyone who has multiple to love them, when I choose one, the other selects will be hurt. That's the number thing that concerns me. I would hate myself if I truly hurt one of them. I mean, I know THEY know that one will surpass the others, but will they think like that when they're not chosen? "Ohh..." I put my hands to my face. What I do, who do I choose? Should I just stay friends with ALL of them? No...since I think I may like one of them, too.

First off...Absol. He's so quiet, so mysterious. He's not a man of words nor does he react much. Around me, though, he seems kind of...lively. He's more likely to smile and blush, and have SOME kind of emotion. Now what was that metaphor he said? Oh...that there's this "book" of his that he's trying to finish, but it's extremely hard to. Absol...you must be right behind the conclusion page, am I right? Right now, it's literally impossible for you to read it, isn't it? You would need some help to read it, wouldn't you? That help is me. If I'm willing to help you, you woud have finished the hardest book you've ever read. I wonder if you'll finish it, or forever abondon it, leaving it without ever knowing what was at the very end.

Next, Flygon. You and Arcanine share a deep hatred for each other. Well, maybe not that severe, since there have been occasions where you two can tolerate each other and get along. You're really smart, very mature, and like Arcanine, you always want to protect me and deeply in love with me. In a sense, you and Arcanine have so many things in common, you two should be the closest of friends. Flygon...you said you wanted to make me even happier, to do you a favor. But..the real question is, will I make YOU even happier? Will you become so depressed, that you can't even argue with Arcanine anymore?

Then there's you, Lucario. Your personality is...nothing like the last two. You're not mature like Flygon nor quiet like Absol. But that's fine, your personality of being crazy, funny, and wild, I like that. Your pranks are very cool and even were beneficial: you emberrased that principle from hell. You even call me your wife. Yeah, you're definitely the liviliest guy of the crew. But with that in mind, it really surprised me when you said something so...deep. You said you're stepping on a bunch of tiles. There's one last one, you said. You're not sure if it's a prank or not and you never fall for a prank. You wonder that if you step on it, will it be the real one to your step to victory or will it indeed be a prank? If so, the tile will crack and you'll fall. I wonder for you, will it be a path or fortune or devastation for you...

Now, Raichu. Just like me, you're very much into anime and manga and stuff. Still, you're very awkward around people and stutter alot. You're very naive and always follow Lucario's lead. Still...I find your shyness very cute. Despite being in love with me, you said you wouldn't be hurt if I didn't love you in the end. Is that how you really feel? Will you really feel that way if you're really not chosen? You only say that now, but when the time comes, you won't be crying or extremely sad? I can't know for sure that was pure honesty you were telling me.

Zorua...it's you, now. Honestly, I've always viewed you as my adorable little brother since you're smaller and shorter than me. You're very cheerful and nice, always having a smile on your face. You said something as blunt as "if you love me, that'll be great!" Even if not, you said that you're fine as long as I love you like a bro. I don't know if you really feel that...I mean, you kind of have that child mentality in you so when the time actually comes, will you break down and cry? No...just the imagination of that i-is, is...

Lastly...Arcanine. You were always so defiant of being in love with me, it's funny. You just would NOT admit it, no matter how many times you've shown obvious hints. You and Flygon are always at each other's necks, no matter how small the issue is. While you may act tough and mean on the outside, I know you're a big softie on the inside. That plush doll I made for you...you would never get rid of that. The way I saw you hugging it, and saying to yourself that you really do love me...it pierced right into my heart. When I pat your head, you wouldn't move it or anything, despite what you're saying. I can take your senseless yelling and violent nature at times, but that's you: it's not like I can change you myself. Even if you're not exactely a gentle person at all, you'd do anything to protect me like my father or something. Being so big and strong and imtimidating, you could protect me from anything!...But can I protect _you? _If I didn't choose you, would that result in exposing your true weakness other than patting your head...your broken heart? I know that you'll try to defy it infront of me, but when alone, I know for sure you'll...you'll...

"Cry..." I say, feeling the tears run down my face. I take off my glasses and try wiping my eyes. It doesn't work. I still kept crying and crying. I don't want this. I don't want to chose one, and hurt the others. I don't care about my feelings, but theirs. What if they're not their same selves after? Will they be sadder or angrier? "Guys...I don't know what to do..." I really don't. I don't what decision to make. I don't know how I could possibly make things go right. I...I..."Ah..."

Then it hit me: out of the six, maybe I...maybe I've finally come to a conclusion in that split second? Yes..._he's _the one I like. When I confess to _him_, I will find a way to cheer up the others, but for now, I should let _him _know how I feel! _He _will be so happy to hear! _He's _waited so long for this, I'm sure! "Yeah! Eh hee hee- !" When I stood up, I forgot I was sitting on the edge of the roof. I lost my balance completely, and fell.

"Haaaaah!" The fall seemed infinite, the rain plastering me as I shot down the air. Is this really how it all ends? Don't tell me that in the end...I'll choose nobody? "..." I'm nearing the ground now. I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, everybo-" ...Huh? I've stopped falling, but not on the ground? That must mean...somebody's caught me?

I look up: it's _someone _in a gray hoodie. "Hah...y-you..." It's..._him. _The one I've finally realized I love. The one that I at first thought I wouldn't love, but that's all fantasy now. This is reality. Who is the person that saved me? The one that I love? Of course, it's one of the six boys. It was...was...

* * *

**Who was it. I wonder? ;D Who do YOU think? Will your prediction be right? Wrong? I don't know! Just wait and see in the True Ending chapter. See ya!**


	9. True Ending

**Camomile's Ginjinka 9**

**Well, here it is! Trust me, it ain't easy to pick THE guy! If he's not the guy you wanted, I'm sorry, but if he was, good for you! :D Enjoy this TRUE ending, y'all!**

* * *

_ Chapter 9: True Ending_

**"Dun dun da DAAA! Your charming HUSBAND has come to your aid~! ;D" **

"Lucario!"

Yeah...him. I didn't think that...HE of all people would be the one I realized I liked. Not only that, he saved my life. Had he not come, had not anyone...I would have been splattered all over the ground. The six boys would have been depressed and it would have been embarrassing if they've saw my bloody remains...I'm sorry. I'm just still so shaken from falling from such a height. Lucario tries to help me stand up. My legs are trembling uncontrollably to the point that if he lets me go, I'll fall. He chuckles. **"Teh hee hee! Are you oka-" **I break away from his grasp and instead jump at him with a tight hug. **"W-Woah! What's up?"**

"L-Lucario...I was so scared..." I don't dare to let him go. Had he not been here, I'd be dead. That's what I kept thinking about. I felt his hand on my hand. **"It's okay, it's okay. You know I'll always be there for you!" **I could feel the rain letting up. Now it was only drizzles. I looked up to him. **"Tch, your eyes are red! Were you crying so you could have awesome red eyes like me? Cool, but not as awesomely red as mine! Hahahaha!" **For the first time this night, I smile and even giggle a little. **"Yeah! Have a smile on your face, you adorable little THING!" **He started tickling me. "St-Stop, teh hee hee hee hee!"

After he let up, we both sat down on the grass I decided to tell him...my feelings. "S-Say, Lucario?" **"Hm?" **He was relaxing while watching the night sky. "Umm..it wasn't a prank. That last tile was legit." He instantly stood up. **"Ehh...?" **I crawled over to him until I was right above him. "Don't you understand? I love YOU!" I shut my eyes in happiness. I finally could tell him! **"Wh-What?!" **I felt him stand up in an instant. I stood up, too. He pointed to himself, surprise filling his eyes. **"No way! Really?! Awesome!" **He tackled me down to the ground. He started pouncing my lips with kisses and in between he said, **"I-love-you-too! Waifu!" **He gave me a big kiss on that one. I blush and smile. "I don't think you need to tell me that. It's pretty obvious you do." He laughed while gripping my hand.

**"But seriously, man, thanks. I'm glad you chose me. Hm hm hm, the others will be so surprised." **I frowned. I remember, how will the other guys feel? "...Yeah, they'll be surprised..." I sigh. He rubbed my cheek. **"Aww, are you sad because of how they'll feel? Hey, somebody's gonna be hurt, no matter what. That's life, baby." **He's right. I know that no matter what, they'll be hurt. "I...I know that, but...I..." I lowered my head down. Though I realize this, and he realizes this, it'll still be so hard in the end to tell them. "Achoo!" A sneeze suddenly came. **"Ooh, looks like the rain's getting to ya! No sweat though, your sexy lil husband here will take you home!" **He threw me up and carried me with one arm. "W-Wait! I don't think I'm ready to see them yet!" He started running at a high speed down the empty road. **"You can't be scared, girl! Trust me, I don't think these guys are the oversensitive babies that you might think they'll be! It'll turn out okay, I promise!" **He hopped on the roofs and started jumping from there. "L-Lucario?! Get down on the ground!" Oh dear, please don't fall. **"Geh heh heh hah! Don't underestimate me! I'm LUCARIO, biatch!" **He jumped off one roof and landed perfectly. "Wow..." He really is an amazing person.

Before I knew it, we were at the house. "..." I was so nervous and scared. How do I do this? How WILL I do this?! Oh..."Ah." Lucario put his arm around me. **"Quit worryin'. Now come on, you gotta get out of those clothes." **Before I could reject any longer, he dragged me inside the house with him. Even worse, all 5 of them were there in the main room. It looks like Arcanine and Flygon were at it and were interrupted. **"Miss Camomile!" **Flygon ran over and gripped my hands. **"Are you okay, dear?! I was soo worried! It started raining, and then you didn't come back immediately... "** Raichu and Zorua each grabbed Lucario's leg, kneeling down and bawling. **"Bwaaah, you're the best for finding her, Lucario~!" "(sniff) Y-Yeah, Rai-chan's right, we're happy you saved her!" **He chuckled and patted their heads. Arcanine pushed Flygon out of the way and started poking my forehead. **"You idiot! Are you retarded? Rain makes you SICK, stupid!" **

Flygon angrily got up. **"You oversized, grizzly beast! How dare you inflict psychical contact with me?!" **Arcanine snarled. **"Oversized grizzly WHAT?!" **He hurled and them and there again goes another one of their pointless battles. The other three laughed while Absol walked over. **"Camo...what's wrong? I can tell something is." **Lucario suddenly spoke up. **"So yeah, guess what? She FINALLY accepts to being my waifu! :D"**

**"WHAT?!" **

Everyone, even Absol, had an appalled look on their face. Oh no, no, no, no...this is the thing I was fearing. Zorua said something first. **"Woah...that's cool!" **I knew it, he'd...umm, what? What? WHAT?! I shake my head, thinking I'm just simply stirring up an illusion of what's really happening. But no, he really said that. **"Good for you, Rui-chan! You get the awesome Luca-san as your boyfriend!" **H-He's...happy for me? Huh? "Z-Zorua?" Raichu patted my shoulder. **"Lucario's a really cool guy. I'm sure he'll be the perfect boyfriend-" "Husband!" "Errr, yeah, husband for you! Eh heh heh." **Even Raichu's happy for me? "Rai... " Absol gently tapped my head with his book. **"Is that what worried you? Our feelings? Silly girl...If he makes you happy, that's okay enough for me in my book. Though I'll be selfish and say, I still love you." **He started bringing his head closer to mine, but then backed away. **"Oops, I almost forgot. I'd be kissing my friend's girlfriend. Teh hee hee." **

Flygon and Arcanine got up. Flygon wiped me off with a towel. **"Good thing I thought to have this with me! That aside, I'm glad you realized who you loved, Miss Camomile. I'll support you and your callow, undomesticated boyfriend all the way!" **Lucario slapped his shoulder. **"Aww, thanks, man! I'll be sure to reserve a seat for you at our wedding, geh heh heh hah- AGH!" **

Arcanine picked up and started shaking him. **"Wedding, my ASS! You stupid little bitch, if you cheat on her or anything shit that'll make her cry, you're DEAD MEAT!" **I sigh and calm him down. "Don't worry, he'd never do that. Calm down, okay?" He snarled and put him down. **"Fine. Just...treat her right, man. Okay?" **Lucario snickered and rubbed his head. **"You got my word, **_**dad~!" **_We all laughed while Arcanine grumbled in embarrassment. Yes...this is how I love it. Everyone's okay with it. It seems I was overexggerating after all, teh heh heh. All of laughing together: not so often, but one of the times when I'm the happiest.

"Hah..." I was finally getting out those wet clothes. I was slightly nervous doing it since Lucario was on my bed watching me. **"Hee hee hee, you have a nice booty, waifu." **I turn my back farther away from him. "D-Don't look at me." Geez...why am I so nervous about him watching me when he's my boyfriend? This is only for boys to see their love in just a bra and panties, right? And also, girlfriends normally see their boys in just their undershirt and boxers, right? I look in my wardrobe for my pajamas. "Where...where...hah...!" I suddenly feel a pair of cold hands caress my stomach, sliding up until they reach my chest. "L-Lucario..."

**"Teh hee hee, sorry. It's just that, I can't help but touch my waifu's sexy body." **He pecked the back of my neck while poking my erect nipples through my bra. "Ah!" I shrieked. **"Don't put any pajamas on..." **He suddenly carried me princess-style. **"You look perfect JUST the way you are."** With a flip-over hop, he plopped on the bed while I sat on top of him, gripped by his hands on my waist. **"Now, what do you say we do what husbands and wives **_**normally **_**do, hmm?" **He winked while sticking his tongue at me. My face became redder with excitement and shyness to admit it. "O...Okay." He laid my body down, my chest pressed against his while his face was inches away from mine. **"I love you so much. Mmm..." **He pulled me into a loving kiss. I immediately join in and press my lips against his harder. "Mmm..."

Unlike his hands, his breath and the inside of his mouth is very warm. My legs slide along his while he glides his hand along various places of my body. I could feel the tip of his touching mine. I could feel his erection pressing against _me_: he's already that excited...**"Nnn..." **I felt his fingers press against the middle of my panties. "Mph!" I yelped inside his mouth while moving my legs for easier access with his fingers. The intensity of how he pressed his fingers against me and the extreme skill of his kissing, it was making me excited as well.

**"Waifu~" **He cooed when we broke out the kiss. I felt him pull down my panties and he pulled down his boxers. **"You ready, baby? Though, seeing how wet you are..." **He was staring at me _there. _I blushed and covered with my hands. "D-Don't stare, please..." He chuckled and moved my hands out the way. **"Anytime you're ready! I won't rush you." **I was honestly ready to do such things now, but...I'm still so worried: this will be my first time doing...that. Though, I want to do this, and so, I will. "Okay...okay...I'm ready." I refused to hesitate and inserted it in me.

I gritted my teeth and squinted my eyes: dear goodness, it hurts. My legs trembled and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Lucario sat up and helped clean my eyes. **"Is it too painful? Do you want to quit?" **I shook my head. "N-No, no. Hah...Hah...it's fine, I'm fine." He gave me time to settle, to move when I felt ready. No, I won't just sit there and make him wait: I'll just endure it. **"Err, can I move now?" **I struggled to say, "Y-Yes." He clenched my hips and slammed me down on his member. "Ahh, sl-slow down!" He was too rough already! It was still painful, and this only intensified. **"Hoo, you're tight! This feels real good, waifu!" **He smiled at me and brought his head to my neck. He nibbled at my neck while slightly sucking it.

"Lu-Lucario..." I shivered slightly with pleasure, somewhat forgetting the pain that was slowly going away, anyway. I brushed his hair with my hands and pressed it against my neck further so he could keep doing it. By now, the pain subsided and I could finally fully enjoy the thrusting of his inside me. My voice came out more, getting louder at times so I nom one of his hairlocks in my teeth. "Ah!" I yelped when he gave me a sharp bite on my neck. "Oh..." It felt oddly good to me and let him bring his head back up. **"Oops, that'll leave a mark, hee hee!" **"Oh, you..." Next, he fixated on my bra, pulling it down to have my bare breasts revealed.

He teased my nipples with his tongue while staring up at me with lust-filled eyes. "D-Don't tease me like that..." I panted out, putting my balled up hand in my mouth. **"Aww~!" **He brought his head back up. **"But, teasing you is what I love doing best..." **He brought his head back down and this time, gave my nipple a sharp bite. "Mmm!" I screech in my balled fist. This one, he's so rough...but I love it.

He handled me wildly, saying a few things here and there. The pleasure was overtaking me and I wanted more, to feel it even better. "Lucario...go harder...please... " I managed to say. He smirked at me. **"You don't need to tell me twice!" **He thrusts his hips up and his member hits against my womb. "Haah, haah!" I wrapped my arms around his body, completely filled with the feeling of this not wanting to end. Who knew something so painful could wind up feeling so good?

**"Ahh, I'm at my limit, sweetie..." **"!" Gah, i-if he cums inside me, I'll be pregnant! "H-Hurry then, take it out! I don't want a baby!" Too late. He climaxed inside of me. "Ohh..." My legs shiver in joy from the sensation traveling inside me, but still... **"Silly..." **He poked my nose. **"I used to be a Pokemon so you won't get no baby! Don't worry." **I sigh of relief: thank goodness. The last I want is the guys killing him over a baby.

After that, we clothed ourselves just in case one of them comes in. He and I are cuddled on the bed, my head resting on his chest: I can hear his breathing which is, unlike him, calm. He was playing with my hair, twiddling hairlocks with his fingers while rubbing my waist with his other hand. **"Say...are you really okay with picking me?" **I looked up at him, not expecting such a question. "Come on, don't ask such a thing. That'll make me angry." He snickered. **"Well that answers my question!" **I giggle and nuzzle my head against his chest.

"I love you Lucario, I'm sure of it. I mean, I am your _waifu_, right?" I chuckle. I expected a response, but instead, he was suddenly very jittery and making noises. **"*sniff*" **Was...he crying? I sat up. He was rubbing his eyes, giving me a weak smile. **"W-Waifu...I got dust in my eyes, that's all! (sniff) You said something so nice and unforgettable that...I didn't avoid the dust to my eyes, yeah!" **He shyly laughed. "Oh Lucario..." I smile and hug him. He hugs me back, doing a few sniffles.

_I love you very much, my adorable husband._

* * *

**Aww, what a sweet ending! Did you expect it? Is he what you wanted? Here's the True Ending to this wonderful story! I hoped you all loved it! Bye!**


	10. Alt End 1: Absol

**Camomile's Ginjinka Wish 10**

**lol right now I bet you're wondering "LOL WTF isn't it over?!" but like any harem, there's alternate endings if you did not like the real one! Well, here goes!**

* * *

_Alternate Ending 1: Silence Speaks Volumes_

**"Camo...you're safe." **His shiny, white hair matched that of the moon. His light smile could warm any heart from this cold rain. Though...a gray hoodie really doesn't look like something he would wear.

"Absol...!" Yeah...the quiet one that would really open up to me. Before, I was happy enough just to get a blush or smile out of his face, but now, he's captivated me: always trying to protect from getting hurt when Flygon and Arcanine are arguing or Lucario's doing something stupid. Oh yeah...I remembered what he said to me quite a while ago: the "book," which is not an actual book, but metaphorically, yeah. He said he had trouble reading the pages. He was almost certain he wouldn't be able to read the _conclusion. _I want to tell him this: no, I HAVE to tell him this!

"Hey...Absol?" I say, breaking the silence as he (while carrying me) is walking down the street towards the city district. I wonder where we're going... He looks down at me. **"Yes...what is it?" **Hmm...now that I got his attention...how should I say this? Goodness...that never even occurred to me just then, didn't it? I'll...just say it like this:

"You...You did it!" Wow...is that the best I can do? It doesn't help that he gives me a puzzled look as if I said something very weird or nonsensable at all. We were inside the city, now. The rain's calmed down to the point of being very light drizzles, the areas were empty- oh, that's right, I should specify to him what I really mean, right? "Ahn..I mean, you know...the _conclusion_! You...got past it!"

He stopped walking as soon as I said that. We were near the library. Oh...so that's where he wanted to take us...but at this time of hour? "Hey, why did you sto..." He brought his head down to mine, pressing his lips against mine. He pulls away instantly. I didn't want him to, though. "But..but..." He put his finger to my mouth.

**"Don't worry...we're almost there..." **The library was dark with nobody inside of it. Are we even allowed inside here? He carried me upstairs and sat me down on an armchair. Then, he put his up on it, bringing his body close to mine until our foreheads touched. **"We shall...finish what we started." **He began by pulling down my skirt. I have to admit, I'm actually kind of nervous: this will be the first time that I experience..._this. _Absol can sense the fear in my eyes. He rubbed my head. **"I understand that you worry, Camo, but I promise you, I will do this only if you feel you are ready." **I...I am, but...I'm just nervous. Still...I don't want to wait. I'll get over it and go along.

"No...I'm ready for this. Just please...be gentle." He lowered my skirt down to my ankles. I stood up, and tried to slide down my panties, but my hands were trembling too much to do it. "Hah...!" I felt his hands pull them down instead. "H-Hey, don't just..." He pressed his back against the bookcase, with his hands on my hips, making my back press against his body. "Ah...!" He lifted both my legs up, making me held in the air. I refused to look down in the embarrassing position I was in.

**"Like with a story that has the elements of happiness and tragedy...you will pain from the tragedy. However...as you go on, you will feel good from the happiness that has unexpectedly overcame the other."**

"! ! !" Tha pain...this must be a deep tragedy. One covered in blood, like what drips out of me right now. Like with any tragedy, I just simply tear up, bit not cry. "Hur...(sniff) Hurry up and...get away from the tragic part already!" He starts to move inside me. How is experiencing such pain even be possible? I shake my head: no, it's only hurting this bad because I'm thinking too much into it. If I relax, and just try to endure it...it won't be so bad in the end. Absol placed his head on my shoulder.

**"Camp, I'm so proud of you. You're not letting this pain get to you, as if you refused to break down during a very sad scene. So, where are you now?"**

"...I...I feel..." My voice, it's starting to let out right now. I think that slowly and slowly, I'm getting through the pain and eventually, I'll feel the desired pleasure. "I'm...getting by. Hah...I think I may ha-have...reached the good part." Yeah...I have. I no longer feel pain, but rather...I feel pleasure. It seems that I have got past the tragic part of this story, and reached the happy part? Heh heh heh...there's no way I could say something so corny to him. For now, I'm letting my moans and feelings of pleasure overtake me while I grip his arms. He's going at a noticeably fast pace.

**"C-Camo...Hah, hah..."** Oh my...he's even moaning, now. **"I-It seems that I...feel it, too." **He rests his rest on top of my shoulder. I start rubbing his hair; it's so soft. **"Hah...I...I'm cumming, Camo...!" **Hey, wh-why does he say this now?! I wriggle my mouth as I feel the whiteness stream inside me. Umm...I won't get pregnant, will I? I certainly don't think I'm ready to bear a child, yet.

"Haah...hah..." Absol puts me down to sit on the floor. Luckily, I brought some tissues to clean myself up. "..." I still can't believe what just happened. I guess the thought of us doing this never exactly crossed our minds. Well...I'm glad: I was able to give the one I love my virginity. Nobody else would have worked out in the end. "!" I blushed when he made sit on his lap. I pressed my head against his chest while he rubbed my head.

**"I love you...Camo." **He didn't have to say it to let me know that, but it still made my heart skip a beat just by hearing it. **"For a very long time, I always have." **Oh, stop it...my heart's going to explode if he keeps saying such heartwarming words. Still...it makes me so happy to the point that I want him to keep saying it.

"I-I love you, too!" I blurt out. It would not be right if he was the only one saying that. I want him to make sure that I love him just as much as he loves me.

**"Camo..."**

"Ah!"

He hugged me extra tightly. **"It...makes me so happy to hear you say that! Ah hah hah hah!" **?! O-Oh my goodness! He's laughing?! This is a very rare case indeed...the case of where Absol shows expressive emotion. I can only imagine how the others would react to hearing that. Hm hm hm...I guess I'm the only one who can bring out that side of him: the side that expresses, the side that shows...

"Hey...let's borrow a few books and go home."

**"Actually...how about we write a book on our own? It can be our special memento. You and I...putting our thoughts and imagery in one hardcase...I think it would make a lovely memory. Though...let's not show it to Arcanine for the sake of it getting ripped to shreds."**

I giggled: it looks like something he would totally do. "Yeah...let's do that!" I put my hand on top of his. "It will be our special item that nobody else can have! Though...it wouldn't hurt to show a few people, right?" He nodded.

**"Yeah..." **We both looked outside from the large window. The stars and moon looks so beautiful. We both look at each other, then kiss. A nice, little book. I wonder what we will write inside of it. Will it be good? Bad? It doesn't matter. It's written by the both of us, to be treasured by us to the very end.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like that? I'll make 2 more endings for two other guys. Hoped you liked this one. Bye!**


End file.
